


another timeline

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blanc Week 2021, F/M, Fluff, M/M, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: It was time to make things right. Time for change. Time to start a new chapter of his life. Time to be himself: Adrien (Chat Noir) Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	another timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.

“Adrien!” Bunnyx frantically hopped out of her portal and called out to the blonde.

“Who? Me?” Adrien pointed at himself.

“Yes, you! I need your help. A timeline is in danger and you’re the only one who can save it!”

“Isn’t that Ladybug’s thing? And I’m no superhero!” Adrien tried to protest, but with the way Bunnyx glared at him, he knew it was serious.

“Hurry up!” Bunnyx pulled him into her portal. She put a bowl over his head to prevent him from looking into the future.

“Hey!”

“Do you want to know about your future?” she hissed.

“Really?! That would be so cool!”

“Never mind. Come on.” she grumbled.

“What happened here?”

“The less you know the better. Just try and figure out what went wrong and try to fix it.” Bunnyx reassured him.

“But-” before he could ask his question, Bunnyx had already left. He looked around. It looked like Paris, yet at the same time it was far too lifeless to be called Paris. The Eiffel Tower was knocked down, there was water everywhere and there was a nagging feeling in his stomach that he hadn’t seen the worst of it.

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady…” Adrien heard someone faintly singing his song. Cautiously, he took a step forward, only to see icy blue eyes. At first he thought it was Marinette, for only she had blue eyes, but when he looked at the suit, he was speechless. I-it was him. Akumatized. How? When? 

“W-who are you?” Adrien decided to ask when he found his voice.

“I’m... actually I don’t even know who I am anymore. I’m so tired of being manipulated and being treated like shit.” Blanc said honestly. For some reason it was easy to talk to this stranger. He wondered why…

“What do you mean by being manipulated?”

“My shit of a father turned out to be Hawkmoth. Best news ever am I right?” Blanc rolled his eyes. 

Adrien choked on his breath. If this was truly him but akumatized that meant…. No it couldn’t be. No, his father could never do something like that. He needed to confirm his suspicions.

“I’m Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” he gulped. His white counterpart stared at him for a long time. He felt like those blue eyes were piercing into his soul.

“Be careful of who you trust. Not everyone is trustworthy.” was all Blanc said as he vaulted himself off the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Bunnyx watched the exchange from her Burrow. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end up. Adrien was supposed to purify the akuma, but why did he leave? She would just wait. And maybe check another timeline to pull someone to help fix this mess, something told her that this wouldn’t end up well.

* * *

“Adrien? Are you alright?” Plagg approached his kitten. He heard what happened, as much as he disliked Adrien’s father he would have never thought that he could be so evil. Okay, maybe Adrien’s kindness was rubbing off on him, but it was true. He thought Gabriel had a chance to change. But he was just a little shit, who had akumatized his own son! To be honest, he knew that this would happen, but not like this.

“Plagg? D-did could-” Adrien choked up. He couldn’t. It was too overwhelming. 

“Kid, look. I-I knew.” Plagg decided it would be best if he told him the truth.

“Y-you kn-knew t-that my father was a fucking terrorist! You knew that he almost killed me on a daily basis! You knew that I lived under the same roof as my enemy!” Adrien yelled with tears streaming down his face. “You knew! And You didn’t even care to tell me! So it would all come to an end!”

Plagg opened his mouth. He couldn’t. Adrien would be furious (if he wasn’t already), that he knew about the white monster, even more than finding out his father was Hawkmoth.

“I can’t believe I trusted you Plagg! I-I... You were like family to me!”

“But-”

“Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don’t want to hear a word from your lying, treacherous mouth! In fact, I don’t even want to see you again! Plagg! I renounce you!” Adrien took off his ring. It was different from New York. This time, he never wanted to see him again. He didn’t want to go back.

Adrien threw the ring into the emptiness void. He wouldn’t need it anymore. He would stay here for the rest of his life. It didn’t matter anyway. Just anything that would keep him away from the man who claimed to be his father.

Heh. He looked out at the destroyed Paris. It was oddly calming. It was broken, destroyed and chaotic, just like him and his life.

“Hey! Just what were you thinking!” Adrien whipped his head to the side to see his counterpart.

“Me?”

“Yes you idiot. You. Why did you throw this away?” Blanc presented him the ring.

“Don’t need it” Adrien shrugged.

“Excuse me? ‘Don’t need it’? ‘Don’t need it’? ‘Don’t need it’?” Every time Blanc asked it sounded more twisted and insane.

“Is there a problem? It’s only given me more bad than good.” 

“You take that back! This ring! This ring is what brought you happiness! It changed your life for the better!” Blanc roared.

Adrien scoffed. “Yeah? Like what?”

Blanc’s face softed. “It gave you - us - freedom. You - we - explored a part of yourself that you didn’t know you had inside of you. And best of all, you - we - met Marinette. The yin to our yang. The Creation to our destruction.”

Adrien was taken aback. “But what about father being Hawkmoth? Plagg knew the entire time.”

“That wasn’t what he knew. He just learned of this. It was me that you aren’t supposed to know about.” Blanc smiled sadly.

“Oh.” Adrien breathed. He yelled at Plagg because he was so into his emotions that he couldn’t listen.

“Yeah. When you’re stuck in a city you destroyed and had your temper tantrums, you have ten years to reflect on everything.”

“You’ve been here for ten years? All alone?” That sounded so lonely. He couldn’t imagine being all alone for ten years.

“Yeah. And I’ll stay here forever.” Blanc had accepted that after the third year, and no one came to save him.

“But what about Marinette?”

“She moved on. She’s happy now, and that’s all I ask.”

“But you’ll never see her again.”

“Bunnyx comes yearly and I get to see her through the Burrow.”

“But doesn’t it hurt? To see her happy with someone else?”

“It does. But her happiness is much more important than mine.”

Adrien was stunned. Blanc didn’t deserve to be all alone like this. He deserved to be happy.

“Chaton?” The two turned their heads to the voice. It was Ladybug. Well, it wasn’t the Ladybug that Adrien was used to (as she was older), but it was all the same.

“My Lady?”

“Is that you?” Blanc and Ladybug asked each other.

“Kitty”

“Princess”

The two run into each other’s arms, embracing each other like there was no tomorrow.

“I’m sorry.” Ladybug sobbed into his chest. “I should have come earlier. I-I thought you were gone.”

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re here. I’m here. We can start over.” Blanc lifted her chin. Her eyes were wet with tears, but her eyes were still as beautiful as ever.

Ladybug was so overwhelmed with emotion that she yanked on his bell to kiss him. The kiss was magical. Even more so than before. The kiss meant so much to both of them. Blanc’s heart was filled with joy as he felt his lady’s lips on his. He didn’t know how much seeing her happy with someone else hurt him.

As the two pulled back, it was no longer Ladybug and Chat Blanc. Only Marinette and Adrien. They put their foreheads together smiling like idiots. It was alright. Everything will be alright. 

“Come on disaster children.-” Bunnyx stepped out 

“Hey!”

“No, don’t even try to argue. Time for this nightmare to end. Bug?”

“Right! Lucky Charm!” A yin and yang necklace fell in her hands. It was a representation of them. Creation and Destruction. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The cold, empty Paris quickly changed back to the vibrant, colorful Paris that they all loved. It was beautiful. However, this time the magical ladybugs went around both Adriens. It was time for change, for growth. It was a second chance to make everything alright again. 

“Bye mini-Adrien.” Marinette kissed the top of his head. “Take care okay?”

“Bye mini-me. Don’t be a jerk and listen to mini-Marinette, okay? She’s always right.” 

“You got that right!” Marinette playfully punched his shoulder.

“Come on, time to go back to your timelines.” Bunnyx brought them back to the places they called home. Adrien was dropped off at the Dupain Cheng Bakery instead of the Manor.

“Bunn-”

“You’ll thank me later. Bye kittynoir!” Bunnyx smiled and retreated to her Burrow.

When Adrien entered the bakery, he was tackled with hugs. He was back. He looked on his right hand to see the ring that started all of this. It was time to make things right. Time for change. Time to start a new chapter of his life. Time to be himself: Adrien (Chat Noir) Dupain-Cheng.

**Author's Note:**

> Blanc Week is over! How did y'all like it? I hope you enjoyed this week of angst (and fluff).


End file.
